


Crawling

by Superhubbverine



Category: Linkin Park, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chains, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Pet, Mindfuck, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhubbverine/pseuds/Superhubbverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark, unknown place chained to a bed. Something touches you, something masculine, hard even, and you know by the end of the night you won't be the same anymore. </p>
<p>Are you the Master?<br/>Or.<br/>Are you the Pet?</p>
<p>Whatever happens.<br/>You know it'll be crawling in your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling

CRAWLING

BY: SUPERHUBBVERINE

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE WRITING I HAVE DONE. I SIMPLY JUST BORROW PEOPLE AND CHARACTERS FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND IDEAS.

 

**Dear Viewers,**

I LOVE HOW I WENT TO MY FIRST GOSH DARN CONCERT [A LINKING PARK ONE WITH AFI & 30SEC TO MARS AS THE INTRO, SO AMAZING!] AND THE FIRST THING I DO IS MAKE A WEIRD BDSM FANFIC. OMFG. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? SERIOUSLY. THIS IS WHY I CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS. I JUST BLEED IT OUT, DIGGING DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY. ...I am so done with myself.

_Sincerely,_

**A Very Flustered Superhubbverine**

 

   Waiting in the darkness behind cloth, the room was quiet except for the soft, murmuring white noise that made him all but focus on it. He whimpered around the gag, pulling against the chains that bind him to the head post of the bed. His legs effortlessly trying to remove themselves from the spread position he was forced to be in. Whining when his movements only made the vibration of the small torturous device inside him hum against his sweet spot. He could not climax. The cock-ring around his aching girth was tightening every time blood rush through his veins. He laid there on the sheets, for a time he does not know. Still waiting. Waiting for release, whether it be physical or sexual, he does not care. He just craves it.

 

   A door opens and shuts quietly, he could hear the rustling of clothes, the belt-buckle dangling a noise as fabric hits the floor. His eyebrows furrow, trying to perk his ears for more of a sound. The bed shifted, a naked, toned body hovering slightly on top his own, shuddering and gasping as lips touch his neck. He tried moving away, but stopped himself when a hand squeezed hard on his member. He cried out. It hurt, but the warning was clear. The hand loosen its hold as he relaxed and laid back on the sheets, fingers trailing tenderly along the flesh in apology. He whimpered, tears brimming his eyes as he let the figure do as he wishes to him. His gag lowered for the moment. Lips brushed against his lips, groin rubbing against groin until he was finally kiss. He felt the swift swipe of a tongue on his lower lip and he obediently open his mouth, not wishing for the harsh punishment of the man on top.

 

   He nearly gasped into a breathless moan, fingers rolling his nipples as the tongue dips in his mouth, trying to coax his own in a play. His tongue gingerly touches the other, fingers tugging on his nipples once more before a hand rakes fingernails along his skin. He whined into the kiss, tongues entwining and lapping as his body reacts to the scratches. The kiss becoming more heated, sloppy, and fierce. By the time the man pulled away from him, he was panting, completely breathless as he tried to regain his lungs again. His gag forced back into his mouth regardless on how he felt. Lips were at his neck again, nipping and sucking on skin before he flet tongue slide his chest, dipping into his belly button only to have a hot mouth on his hard cock. He was a sobbing and bound mess, body sweating and trembling. Hips pinned down by strong hands as the fucking mouth did nothing, but tease the fuck out of him.

 

   The cruel man pulled back to chuckle at the wanton, whining whore he was becoming. He needed something and he did not care what, but he craved for his release. He felt the man straddle him and he was severely confused at first, but was more than fucking happy when said man slide his hard cock into that tight, hot ring of pleasure. He did not even feel the pair of fingers prodding his virgin ring until it was penetrating to take the vibe out, only to return and fuck him. He hissed and growled into the gag, drooling as the pain of the stretch and the never-ending pleasure at his dick was driving him insane. He was thrusting his hips up to the hole and away from the fingers, but was only succeeding in making him more horny and frustrated. He begged the man, even when the man could not hear him, begged him to take pity and give him release.

 

   Fingers were twisting hard and curled harshly on a spot within him that made him scream and black out. When he finally woke there was a hard girthy dick inside him, fucking him and his spot with no mercy. He moaned, screamed, and twisted his body trying to get away only to have that hand squeeze his dick hard in warning. Sobbing in pain and pleasure, he laid limp, wanting it to be all over but at the same time he needed this. He needed more of this, more of the man, wanted to be a good bitch for him even when he was nothing but unwilling from the whole nonsense his jumble thoughts were creating. The man grasp onto his ass, spreading his cheeks as he dove in and out of his tight ring harder and faster, practically fucking him into submission. He could not help, but return the call. His hole was massaging, relaxing and working to milk the man's cock.

 

   He had no idea how long the man fucked him, how many times he came inside him, all he knew was he loved two things: the man and his cock. He knew his eyes were blank and nearly gone behind the blindfold. He was drooling heavily into the ball-gag and became a living ragdoll, a fucktoy for the man and he was only too happy to provide. When the man pulled out and had the horrendous ring removed around his cock, he could only cry and sobbed as the man told him he was a good pet. And good pets deserve their release. He was unbound and stretched over so he was sucking on his own cock, the man telling him it was okay to have his climax. For he was a good boy, a good pet. So he came hard. He came hard for the man, his master, more than he did for himself. His whole new purpose in life was to be a good pet for him. He sucked his own spunk greedily, moaning, growling and sobbing at the reward. When it was becoming too much for him and he was practically gagging, his master took pity and help him unbind from himself. His cock spewing semen over his face and chest until he laid there twitching, useless, but still ready for the man to abuse again.

 

   His master chuckled and he could feel his lips on his own, tenderly kissing him as fingers run through his sweaty locks. He sobbed brokenly only to be hushed with more kisses, he felt the bed shifting, an arm bringing him close. The mess of their intimacy was sticking together and he did not care, his master was giving him comfort and he was accepting it without question. He was panting, shuddering into hoarse gasping as he tiredly nuzzled the man's chest. His arms wrapping themselves around the muscled-tone body, wanting to be closer to the man, but also not to be a bad pet. He was weak, exhausted, his eyelids fluttering behind the mask. He whined pitifully when his master pulled away, he briefly heard another man coming in and saying, "Ches, you barely had him long and already you broke him. Glad you like the anniversary gift." He was barely able to stay awake for his master's response, but he could of sworn he heard a whisper of a apology, an endearing word of thanks and a name. Mike, was it? He did not know. Because honestly.

  
In the end, nothing else matter.


End file.
